Modulation (i.e., the generation of modulated signals) allows for the transmission of data over transmission medium such as radio waves by impressing data onto a carrier wave by varying the amplitude, frequency, phase, or other characteristics of the carrier wave. Therefore, modulated signals play an important role in wireless communication that is widely used today. For the communication process to be completed the original information is extracted from the modulated carrier wave through a demodulation process.
In various situations a modulated signal may comprise a DC offset in addition to a modulated signal component. For example, sensors configured to detect a physical attribute (e.g., proximity, acceleration, etc.) may comprise a DC offset due to ambient data sources. Similarly, a baseband signal may comprise a DC offset which is introduced by hardware during the course of the baseband signal's transmission across a network.